A new hunger games story: the legend of sera, a new kind of mockingjay
by JenniferEverdeen12
Summary: it's peacefull times in Panem katniss and peeta settled down and had two children a daughter sera and a son P.j. it's been 20 years since the rebellion and terror of president snow, one day though trouble rises snows son wants revenge by trying to bring panem back to the way it was. sera along with cloud and finn have to stop him. story is way better than sum. please read! :)


Chapter 1: Sleepless Souls

"AAHH!" I'm startled awake by the sound of my mother's screams, "another nightmare" I softly whisper to myself; then I hear a soft, deep, comforting voice. My father he always is the comforting voice of reason no matter what the situation. I'm surprised my brother P.J. hasn't come running in screaming of fear yet, of course he has always been a heavier sleeper than me, and the slightest noises set me off. I never knew why it's strange; I've always never been able to get a full night sleep as long as I can remember…

Except for one night when I was 6 years old …

_10 years ago…_

It was a dark and stormy night, there was thunder and lightning and I couldn't sleep

So I grabbed my blanket and walked down stairs. I saw my mom sitting in an old rocking chair looking out the window emotionless, bags under her eyes, she hadn't gotten much sleep

Since I was only 6 I didn't understand why she was like this even to this day I don't understand why…

But anyway I walked over to her and looked up and tugged at her pajamas to get her attention. She then looked down and as soon as she saw my tired little face she smiled

And said "Oh Sera… my little bird what's wrong why aren't you in your bed it's very late?"

_*She calls me her little bird because we both like to sing_

She grabbed me under my arms and lifted me onto her lap and I said "I don't know, I just can't sleep mommy" I then yawn which makes my mom laugh "Oh how is it that nobody else can make me smile and laugh like you do? She said that to me as she pushes one of my two braids behind my face.

She sighs and then said "How about I tell you a story, will you go to bed after that?" I smile and nod and I cuddled up into her arms. Then she told the story...

"Once upon at time, there was a girl she lived with her mom and sister right here in district 12, but the district 12 she lived in was very different from the one we live in, after her father left she had to take care of her family and she did. She then met a boy… who was about two years older than her they met one day in the woods, the girl found out that the boy's father was gone too so he had to take care of his family like she did, and after that they became the best of friends…"

"Just like Finn and I right mommy?" I interrupted; she laughed a bit and said "Yes Sera just like you and Finn" She then continued with the story

"One day the people needed her help, you see the place she lived in was ruled by a very evil man named President Snow. All of the people who lived in his kingdom were very poor and hungry and she was one of those people. Then they asked her if she could help them and she volunteered to lead an army and storm his castle. They called her The Mockingjay, the weapon she used was a bow and she carried around a sheath of arrows with her. All of the bad guys were afraid of her because she was so brave and strong and she was the best archer in the world. She led an army to his castle and they fought for freedom and happiness. She finally faced President Snow and fought hard and she won, she defeated him and peace came upon the land and everyone was happy. She got married and has two beautiful children and they all lived happily ever after."

As my mom finished the story I was dozing off and picked me up and brought me to my bed and tucked me in

I started to talk and said "Mommy that was the best story ever can you tell it to me every night?" I yawned

"We will see but for now just go to sleep ok?" My mom said

"Ok goodnight I love you" I said as I drifted off to sleep "I love you too." My mom said as she closed my door.

After that night she told me the same story every night for almost 5 years and by then I could tell it on my own I had the whole thing memorized word for word.

_10 years later… _

I lay still in my bed cuddled up in my covers tossing and turning then I look out the window I see the woods in the distance and tell myself the story my mother told to me 10 years ago. As I finish the story I slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
